Muhammad Yone
Muhammad Yone Satoshi Yoneyama |height= |weight= |real_height= |real_weight= |birth_date= |birth_place=Nagoya, Aichi, Japan |death_date= |death_place= |resides= |billed= |trainer=Yoshiaki Fujiwara Yuki Ishikawa |debut= |retired= |website= |image = Yone.jpg|caption =Yone in July 2017 |birthname = }} , better known by his ring name , is a Japanese professional wrestler, currently working for Pro Wrestling Noah, where he is a multi-time and former GHC Tag Team Champion with Quiet Storm, a one time GHC Openweight Hardcore Champion and winner of the Global Tag League in 2012 with Naomichi Marufuji. He is known for his trademark afro hairstyle, which earned him the nickname "Mr. Afro". Later on he would cut his hair short and changed his pants color to black and red in order to resemble his BRAVE teammates. Professional wrestling career Yoneyama made his professional wrestling debut on August 18, 1995, wrestling under his real name Satoshi Yoneyama. Early in his career he would work for Japanese promotions such as Big Japan Pro Wrestling Battlarts, Michinoku Pro, WAR and Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling. In 1999, he changed his ring name to Muhammad Yone (spelled "Mohammad Yone" in some sources). In 2000, Yone joined All Japan Pro Wrestling (AJPW) working low card matches. Pro Wrestling NOAH (2001–present) In 2001, top AJPW wrestler Mitsuharu Misawa and a number of other AJPW wrestlers, including Yone, left the promotion to start their own wrestling promotion called Pro Wrestling NOAH. On March 5, 2005, Yone defeated Naomichi Marufuji to win the GHC Openweight Hardcore Championship, a championship he would hold for 231 days until Scorpio won it on October 22, 2005. During that time Yone began teaming regularly with Takeshi Morishima in the tag team division. On October 28, 2005 the duo defeated Marufuji and Minoru Suzuki to win the GHC Tag Team Championship. They later lost the championship to Tamon Honda and Kenta Kobashi. In 2006, Yone and Morishima won the vacant tag team championship once more and held it until April 1, 2007, when they lost to Jun Akiyama and Takeshi Rikio. In 2009, Yone helped create a group known as "Disobey" that included himself, KENTA, Yoshinobu Kanemaru, Genba Hirayanagi, Takeshi Rikio and Kotaro Suzuki. Yone and Rikio defeated Morishima and Kensuke Sasaki to with the GHC Tag Team Championship on December 6, 2009, as part of the 2009 "Winter Navigation Tour". Their reign lasted until April 14, 2010, when they lost to Bison Smith and Keith Walker. In 2012, Yone became part of a stable known as "BRAVE" that also included Naomichi Marufuji, Katsuhiko Nakajima, Taiji Ishimori, Atsushi Kotoge, Takeshi Morishima, Takashi Sugiura and Ricky Marvin. Marufuji and Yone went on to win the 2012 version of the Global Tag League, defeating Morishima and Katsuhiko Nakajima in the finals. On October 1, Muhammed with Quiet Storm, otherwise known as 50 Funky Powers, defeated Atsushi Kotoge and Go Shiozaki to win the GHC Tag Team Champions. They lost the titles to Katsuhiko Nakajima and Masa Kitamiya on March 11, 2018. On December 16, Quiet Storm on the behalf of 50 Funky Powers challenged Hooligans (Maybach Taniguchi and Yuji Hino) to a title match for the GHC Tag Team Championship. Afterwards, Hino mocked Storm, sarcastically accepted their challenge for their titles. On February 1, 2019, 50 Funky Powers defeated Hooligans (Maybach Taniguchi and Yuji Hino) to win the GHC Tag Team Championship for the second time. Later that month, 50 Funky Powers were supposed to defend the GHC Tag Team Championship against Atsushi Kotoge and Eddie Edwards, but the match would be cancelled after Kotoge's was sidelined with a shoulder injury. On February 12, 50 Funky Powers lost to AXIZ (Go Shiozaki and Katsuhiko Nakajima) in a non-title match. Afterwards, Noah announced AXIZ as the next challengers to the GHC Tag Team Championship. On February 24, 50 Funky Powers lost the GHC Tag Team Championship against AXIZ. In January 2020, 50 Funky Powers disbanded after Storm left Noah to become a freelancer. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Kinniku Buster'' (Muscle buster) **Fujiwara Armbar *'Signature moves' **Backbreaker rack **Cradle suplex, sometimes from the top rope **Jumping knee strike **Lariat **Multiple shoot kicks **Rolling thunder senton **Roundhouse kick to a seated or standing opponent **Running arched big boot, sometimes to a cornered opponent **Running guillotine leg drop, sometimes from the top rope **Single leg Boston Crab **Standing or a running spinning heel kick, sometimes to a cornered opponent *'Entrance themes' :*"Mohammed 1200" :*"Disobey" by Maria Theresa Gow Championships and accomplishments *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' **January 3 Korakuen Hall Junior Heavyweight Battle Royal (2001) *'Battlarts' **Battlarts Tag Battle (1998) - with Alexander Otsuka *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'89' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2010 *'Pro Wrestling NOAH' **GHC Openweight Hardcore Championship (1 time) **GHC Tag Team Championship (4 times) – with Takeshi Morishima (2), Takeshi Rikio (1) and Quiet Storm (2) **Global Tag League (2012) – with Naomichi Marufuji **One Day Six Man Heavyweight Tag Team Tournament (2008) - with Mitsuharu Misawa and Takeshi Morishima References Category:Wrestlers Category:AJPW Roster Category:Pro Wrestling Noah Roster Category:Disobey Category:BRAVE